Desperation
by Navy Ray
Summary: A senator is desperate to know who killed his son...to solve the case Tony must face a part of his past he thought he'd left for good.
1. Chapter 1

Prying Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from NCIS or its characters which are the property of NBC and its affiliates (does anyone else get really depressed typing that?)

Being a senior senator serving on the Armed Forces Committee definitely had its perks. Senator Adam Griffin knew that with his prominent position, when he made a request, someone with an obscene number of stars and bars would leap to do his bidding, and it was with that calm assurance that he requested a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy, Clayton Jarvis.

He considered Jarvis to be one of his closest friends here on the beltway, but if he was honest with himself he would admit that most of the relationship consisted of "you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours" dealings and he had every intention of calling on that aspect of their relationship today.

Nodding to the SecNav's secretary Griffin strode into Jarvis' office without announcement, and found the man reading over some files on his polished maple desk.

"Good Morning Clay," he called from his spot in the doorway.

Jarvis glanced up from his reading and after seeing who was speaking, immediately strode across the room to greet the man, "Good Morning Adam," the smile on his face fading before he added, "I'm so sorry to hear about your son."

Griffin nodded acknowledging the condolences, "That's actually why I came by…"

Striding back across the room, Griffin took one of the plush chairs across from Jarvis before adding, "I need to call in a favor…"

Jarvis nodded and resumed his seat, "Anything I can do…"

The senator leaned against the surface of the desk, "I want NCIS to take over the investigation."

When a reply wasn't immediate in coming Griffin continued, "The local police department has been working the case for three months now and hasn't gotten anywhere."

"Adam," he said sighing, "these investigations take time; you have to be patient…"

"Clay, my boy was found murdered…slaughtered and that school is covering the truth up. I want answers" Griffin stated nearly shouting by the end, his eyes filming over with unshed tears.

"I'm sure the locals are providing the best investigation possible…"

Griffin interrupted him with a scowl, "Are you telling me that with all the money that the armed forces committee has invested in NCIS they couldn't do a better job than a local police department?"

Jarvis sat forward, "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know what you want…"

"Clay, I want your best agents on this," he stated, his voice becoming an emotional whisper.

"Do we even have jurisdiction?" Jarvis asked, knowing he'd been beat and that he'd assign the case to NCIS.

"Drew was a marine reservist and that school he worked at was a marine academy…I'd say that gives you plenty of jurisdiction."

With a resigned sigh Jarvis assured him, "Let me talk to my people, and I'll have one of our teams on it"

With a weary and relieved smile Griffin responded, "I knew I could count on you Clay."

Orders take time to go through the chain of command, so it was six hours later before Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was called into Director Leon Vance's office.

Taking his customary seat at the conference table Gibbs asked, "You wanted to see me Leon?"

"We've got a case; dead marine down at Massanutten Military Academy."

Gibbs stared at Vance for a moment before asking, "Why am I hearing it from you and not dispatch?"

"Victim was the son of a US senator on the Armed Forces committee, he's calling in a favor with Jarvis," as Vance spoke he slid a case file across the gleaming surface of the table.

Gibbs grabbed the file before it toppled to the floor, pulled his reading glasses out and immediately began scanning the documents, "It says here reservist, First Sergeant Andrew Griffin, was found dead in his apartment at Massanutten Military Academy three months ago, "glancing up from his reading he asked, "Why weren't we brought in from the beginning?"

"MMA is in the Senator's hometown, this is coming up on an election year, appearances are important."

Tossing the file on the table Gibbs asked, "So why call us in now?"

"Appears the local LEOs are stuck, and despite his position, Senator Griffin is a father first and he wants answers."

This gave Gibbs pause, he knew what it was like losing a child, he could sympathize.

Vance watched his senior field agent for a moment before asking, "Did you know that DiNozzo holds a degree in education?"

The abrupt change in topic brought Gibbs out of his revere, "Huh?"

"Were you aware that DiNozzo has a degree in education, and that he taught for a year before joining the Peoria PD?"

Gibbs couldn't hide his smirk when he realized where Vance was going with this, "You want DiNozzo to go undercover as a teacher?"

_**A/N: So here is my first attempt at NCIS fiction, what did you think? Please let me know what I can do to improve…Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperation 2**

Disclaimer: Yep…I still don't own them

"DiNozzo, how did you feel about teaching?" Gibbs asked in lieu of a greeting as he descended the stairs into the bullpen and made his way to his desk.

"A chapter of my life I'd rather leave in the history section. Why do you ask Boss?"

"We've got a case; and you're going undercover as a teacher."

Ziva David couldn't contain her chuckle as she asked, "Tony…_our_ Tony, a teacher?"

DiNozzo turned from staring in shock at his boss, to glaring at Ziva, "And what's so funny about that?"

Still laughing she addressed Timothy McGee, "Can you imagine, Tony…a teacher?"

Glancing at his teammate McGee smirked, "You have to admit Tony you aren't exactly what people imagine when they think of a teacher."

DiNozzo glanced down at his desk, silently counting to ten before answering, "You know I actually hold a degree in physical education. I actually taught before I joined the Peoria PD."

"Physical Education…well that explains it, PE isn't even a real class," Ziva quipped still smirking.

"Not that PE isn't a real class, Ziva, but I also taught health education and a nutrition class."

At this point Gibbs spoke up, "It's been a lot of years since you've been in the classroom. Do you think you can still do it DiNozzo?"

He leaned back in his seat before answering, trying to give off a carefree appearance, "Sure Boss, it's like riding a bike...You just get me his lesson plans and I'll be up to speed."

Gibbs held up his hand for silence, "Tony take the rest of the day and brush up on whatever it is you do when you teach…be back here early tomorrow. We have a case to catch up on and you're going 'in' in two days."

DiNozzo grabbed his back pack and coat before assuring him, "I'll be ready."

Gibbs muttered to himself, "I sure hope so DiNozzo."

****

As DiNozzo glanced around the office for what felt like the hundredth time, he wondered silently to himself why he had agreed to this assignment in the first place.

He felt much like a student again, waiting to see the principle.

The office itself reminded him of the principal's office at the school he had attended, plain wood walls, with various awards gracing the planks and pictures from the most recent graduating class. There was also the obligatory elderly secretary, who reminded him all too clearly of Mrs. Carlyle who had always looked at him disapprovingly when he was sent to the office for one infraction or the other. She had greeted him when he first arrived, some thirty minutes ago, and after informing Dr. Morgan Price of his presence, had steadfastly ignored him.

It was no matter though, DiNozzo was content to sit quietly and go over his cover once again.

DiNozzo was just starting to feel bored when an elderly gentlemen dressed in a neatly pressed military uniform emerged from the back office, "Mr. DiNotto?"

The team had decided to use a name that was close to DiNozzo's own, to make the assignment somewhat easier. Standing, DiNozzo, extended his hand, "Yes, Sir."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, please follow me to my office, "he replied, shaking his hand then indicating the door where he had just come through.

DiNozzo followed Price into the room and took the seat indicated.

"Mr. DiNotto, I understand that you are the replacement for our First Sergeant Griffin."

"Yes sir…"

Price continued speaking as if he hadn't spoken reading the file on his desk, "Your file says you've been out of teaching for over fifteen years," then glancing up, "what made you decide to return to the profession?"

"I believe that my experiences in the business world will give me valuable perspective for teaching."

"Yes…well Mr. DiNotto, we run a tight ship here. We expect excellence from our students and our faculty."

"Yes sir, I hope to be a valuable asset to your faculty."

As the pair continued discussing teaching philosophies and classroom management techniques, DiNozzo couldn't help but think back to his first experiences interviewing for teaching positions and realized, a bit self-consciously, that even after almost twenty years of experience in busting bad guys his stomach still filled with butterflies when he was asked to explain his position on Maslow's pyramid of needs.

The interview continued for about thirty minutes before Dr. Price had a senior cadet called in to escort DiNozzo to his apartment.

"Cadet Stinson here will show you to your quarters. And if you'd like, he can also take you on a tour of the grounds."

DiNozzo glanced at the young man standing at the habitual "parade rest" stance drilled into every military school student before answering, "Actually I'd rather look around for myself, maybe get in a run before lunch time."

Dr. Price smiled indulgently, "Of course Mr. DiNotto," then turning to the student said, "Stinson, show Mr. DiNotto to his room, and then report back to your duty station."

The young man saluted, "Yes sir," before stepping out of the room.

DiNozzo followed the cadet out of the office, pausing briefly where Mrs. Carlyle was seated to grab his duffle bag.

As he followed Stinson, DiNozzo took to time to take in some of the campus. It was a well-manicured campus, with large hardwood trees and stately buildings. They had been walking for some minutes before the cadet spoke, "So are you here to replace Coach Griffin."

"I'm not sure replace is the right word for it. But I will be teaching his classes."

The young man glanced at DiNozzo, noting the immaculately pressed suit and shined shoes with a smirk, "You don't look like a PE teacher."

DiNozzo smiled, "Well Cadet Stinson, you don't show up to what amounts to an interview wearing shorts and a T. I promise come class time, we'll be more dressed down."

"You military?"

"No, civilian position at the Navy Yard."

The cadet harrumphed before indicating the building they were approaching, "This is Tyler Hall, this houses middle and upper school boys. You're staying in Coach Griffin's room, here on the first floor."

Stinson held open the main doors and allowed DiNozzo to proceed him into the heated building. The area they entered appeared to be a large lounge, with gaming tables and a TV as well as vending machines.

As they walked through the space Stinson continued talking, "This is the common room, boys and girls are allowed in here, past those door in the back, "He said indicating a pair of glass doors, "its boys only. Your room is just inside those doors."

The room the cadet had indicated was indeed immediately within the glass doors, and on the old oak door a thick manila envelope which contained his keys, schedule and other assorted information.

"Thank you, Stinson. I think I've got it from here."

"You're welcome sir. See you in the morning at PT," the cadent replied before saluting and retreating out the doors and into the common room.

DiNozzo used the keys to let himself into the small functional apartment. The well immaculately cleaned apartment was in drastic contrast to the crime scene photos the local LEOs had sent to NCIS, when the body had been discovered the room resembled a macabre Jackson Pollock painting with blood patterning the walls. Now, the walls were pristine white and the hardwood floors polished to a mirror shine, and held no indication of a heinous crime having occurred there.

As he stepped farther in the room he noted that the room was divided into two areas, one hidden by a partial wall that held his bed, dresser and small bathroom; the remaining area held his desk, bookshelves, couch, and TV. DiNozzo searched further into the room and found a small refrigerator on the bottom shelf of the bookshelves.

DiNozzo threw his duffle on the small bed and pulled out his cell phone, immediately hitting the number one on his speed dial.

"Gibbs" was the gruff answer after only two rings.

"Hey Boss, I'm in."

"I thought I told you to call immediately once you got there?"

"The meeting with Price went longer than expected…listen, I've managed to get the day to myself. I thought I'd take the time to explore and see what I can gather."

"Do you think you could get some of those cameras placed for us?"

"Yeah Boss, I figure no one's going to get suspicious of the new guy looking around…"

"Just be careful Tony"

"Now Boss, aren't I always?"

**A/N: I've always felt more comfortable writing descriptive paragraphs than conversations. This chapter was rather conversation heavy…how did I do? Were the characters "in character", what can I improve on? Let me know what you think I should improve on…Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Desperation 3

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of the people who have reviewed, alerted, and subscribed to my story here! THANK YOU! I am so excited that you're enjoying the story and I hope that my writing continues to live up to your expectations.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own them (but I am meticulously trolling craigslist waiting for them to come up on sale)

"What are you doing?"

The gruff voice alerted DiNozzo to the fact that he had been caught in what could be a tricky situation. He had been searching the office he would be sharing with two other phys. ed teachers for a place to hide one of his surveillance cameras; and was currently standing on one of the folding chairs installing the camera on top of the bookcase.

Pivoting on the chair DiNozzo turned to see who had spoken.

The man was certainly fit, and judging by the sweats he was wearing had to be one of the other PE teachers.

Spreading what he hoped was a disarming smile on his face, DiNozzo stepped down from the chair and extended a hand in greeting, "Just checking out the office."

"From a chair?" the question asked with a hint of disbelief and a suspicious facial expression. DiNozzo noticed the man had to be in his late forties or early fifties with some slight greying along his temples.

"Yeah it gives you a fresh perspective. I'm Tony DiNotto by the way"

"Daniel Paige…so a fresh perspective huh?" Paige asked, still disbelievingly.

DiNozzo turned and considered the chair for a moment, "Yeah, got it from that movie Dead Poet's Society…you know the one with Robin Williams."

Paige smiled, "Yeah, the bane of every English teacher in America…you aren't planning on doing that in class are you?"

Smiling back he asked, "No, why?"

"Kathy Lane, the English department chair would have your head, apparently the kids ask to do that at least once a semester…"

"I'll mark that off the list of 'let's get to know each other' activities."

The men laughed for a moment before DiNozzo asked, "Hey man, I was planning on taking a run, you care to join?"

Paige shook his head, "Thanks, but can't. I've got a class in about twenty. The third graders, we're playing ping pong and I've got to set up the tables."

This got DiNozzo's interest, and he found himself falling into teacher mode, "What are your goals?"

"Working on hand eye coordination and of course 'appreciation of leisure activities.' I think come spring we will revisit this before doing actual tennis."

"Tennis that young?"

"Yeah man, it's another way to get that cardiovascular exercise in without making the kids run the track…even they get bored with that after a while."

"Good to know we can step out of the box."

"Just not too far out of the box, you've got the upper school kids and the ROTC instructors will want you to hit the obstacle course at least once a week with them."

DiNozzo's replied was cut off when the shrill beeping on his cell phone alerted him to a call coming in. Glancing down he saw McGee's name flashing in bright color on the screen of the phone. He pushed the ignore button and turned to Paige before saying, "Hey Danny, I've got to take this. I'll see you around man."

"Sure thing Tony. Make yourself at home."

As Paige left the office DiNozzo took a moment to slip from teacher mode back to agent mode before calling McGee back.

"Special Agent McGee." McGee answered, his voice being nearly drowned out by the music in the background. Hearing that DiNozzo knew immediately where the younger agent was

"Hey Probie tell Abby to turn it down will ya?" DiNozzo asked, nearly shouting.

There was some muffled talking and then an immediate lessening of the music before McGee came back on the line, "Sorry about that. Listen, Tony, I think there's something wrong with the feed. We've got video but no sound."

DiNozzo sighed, "I know Probie, I was interrupted before I could get the mic placed."

"Have you been compromised?" he asked some worry tingeing his voice.

"No, just a coworker. Listen, I'll get that placed right now, but it might take a while to the get others placed. I've seen a few possible spots, but I've got to wait til night to get to them."

"Just be careful Tony, "Abby shouted into the phone over McGee's shoulder.

They both watched on the screen as DiNozzo disconnected the call and then climbed back up on the chair, his face so close to the lens his breath was causing fog to form, obscuring the image. A few seconds later, a sharp shrill squelch signaled the connection with the microphone. Abby reached up and adjusted the volume of the feed so that it was more comfortable.

DiNozzo stared into the camera and asked, "Better?"

McGee texted him in return, "Perfect."

They watched as DiNozzo received the message and looked up giving them a 'thumbs up' before leaving the room.

Gibbs strode briskly down the hall way leading to conference room three, where Senator Griffin was waiting. He had been playing phone tag with the man's secretary and had only managed to schedule an interview that morning.

The senator rose from his seat when Gibbs entered the room, "Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook the man's hand and gestured for him to take his seat again, "Thank you for seeing me Senator."

"Anything to find who did this to Drew." Griffin assured him.

"You're a senior member of the Senate Armed Forces Committee, do you think Sergeant Griffin's murder has anything to do with your work there?"

"I don't see how," the senator answered, staring at the table in thought, "we haven't been discussing any major legislation, and our budget recommendations don't come out for another three or four months."

"What about the people in his life, anyone you can think of who would want him dead?"

Griffin was silent contemplating the question.

"Any girlfriends he'd broken up with?" after a few moments of silence he continued, "Any coworkers he'd had trouble with?"

"No, no coworkers…"

When the man didn't continue, Gibbs prodded, "Can you think of anyone?"

Finally the man looked up at Gibbs, "As crazy as this sounds, I think it might have been a student."

**A/N: So what do you think? I struggle with keeping the story moving, and not getting bogged down in the details…how do you think I'm doing? Let me know what you think I can improve on. Thanks**


End file.
